


Family 2: Zhang, p.3

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [6]
Category: EXO (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Happy Birthday, Yixing ♡[7.10.18]





	Family 2: Zhang, p.3

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Yixing ♡  
> [7.10.18]

— Сехун, помоги мне.

— Иду.

Он сам не знает, почему они с Чунмёном даже наедине общаются на китайском, это сложилось как-то само собой. И сейчас, если бы кто-нибудь из них двоих попробовал заговорить на корейском, обоим это показалось бы чем-то странным и неправильным.

— Достань из холодильника вино и открой его, пожалуйста. Да не это! — Чунмён бросает взгляд из-за плеча, чтобы убедиться, видимо, что он ничего не перепутал. — Красное! А белое наоборот поставь охлаждаться. Проверь, кстати, там есть лёд? Я уверен, что был, но...

— Чунмён. — Сехун вздыхает, глядя на суетящегося друга, и одним ловким движением открывает бутылку мерло. — Успокойся. Я уверен, что даже если вино будет на пару градусов теплее или холоднее нужного, никто этого не заметит.

— Поверь мне, если бы ты пожил в этой семье с моё, ты бы научился и не на такие мелочи внимание обращать.

Сехун лишь понимающе хмыкает. 

Не то чтобы Исин был настолько щепетильным, наоборот: ему-то как раз было абсолютно все равно. Но Сехун понимает: положение семьи Чжан да и сменившийся круг общения в целом быстро научили Чунмёна соответствовать тому уровню, который от него ожидался.

Звонок в дверь заставляет его отвлечься от размышлений и поиска льда в морозилке.

— Исин! Чжентин! Откройте дверь, — кричит Чунмён вглубь гостиной, но не получает никакого ответа.

— Я думаю, они ушли наверх переодеваться, — замечает Сехун, высыпая найденный таки лёд в ведро и ставя туда же бутылки.

— Прекрасно. А мне прикажете встречать гостей в спортивных штанах и фартуке? 

— Так, успокойся и иди приводить себя в порядок, — Сехун берет друга за плечи и подталкивает к выходу из кухни, — а я открою дверь. И прекрати нервничать, это просто домашний ужин, в конце концов.

Чунмён улыбается и благодарно сжимает его руку.

— Спасибо, Сехун. И что бы я без тебя делал.

— Встречал бы гостей в заляпанной соусом футболке.

Сехун смеётся, когда Чунмён чертыхается и поспешно убегает в спальню переодеваться, и идёт всё-таки открывать дверь.

Он не помнит, когда в последний раз видел Тао, но спутать этого человека с кем-то другим невозможно. И пусть у многих сначала складывается впечатление, что у них с Исином нет ровным счетом ничего общего, Сехун знает, что это не так: мужчины, кажущиеся полными противоположностями, при более близком знакомстве оказываются похожи больше, чем ты ожидаешь.

— Привет, — Тао улыбается ему, засовывая одну руку в карман, а другую протягивая для рукопожатия.

Несмотря на то, что он слышал о нем, Сехуну нравится этот парень: он не так уж сильно старше его и общается с ним всегда так, будто они знакомы уже сто лет, и это подкупает. Он крепко пожимает чужую ладонь и поворачивается ко второму гостю.

— Привет, Джастин.

Они ещё не виделись в этот его приезд, но с этим мальчишкой, во всяком случае, Сехун знаком куда лучше, чем с его отцом. Джастин часто остаётся в доме своего дяди, когда Тао уезжает, но сейчас, когда тот задержался в Китае, было бы странно, если бы мальчик не пользовался каждой свободной секундой, чтобы провести время с отцом.

— Привет. Мы не слишком рано? Просто мы подумали, что лучше раньше, чем позже, хотя вообще я был уверен, что мы опоздаем, потому что папа сто лет выбирал, что надеть, и...

Сехун улыбается, слушая оживлённую болтовню. Дети такие простые: их легко читать, совсем как открытую книгу. Он бы хотел, чтобы Джастин даже с возрастом остался таким же бесхитростным и искренним. Потому что в Чжентине этого остаётся все меньше и меньше, и с одной стороны Сехуну радостно, что его младший вырастает в видного мужчину, но с другой он скучает по временам, когда тот был ещё ребёнком.

— Ну и чего мы стоим в дверях? — звонкий голос врывается в болтовню Джастина и мысли Сехуна, и Сехун тут же улыбается, узнав его обладателя.

— Хань-гэ! Нельзя же так пугать! — схватившийся от испуга за сердце Тао с чувством бьет стоящего за его спиной мужчину в грудь, но тот только смеется и приобнимает того за плечи. — Сяотун, Ченчен. Привет.

Сехун тоже протягивает Лухану руку и кивает его жене и сыну, которого Джастин тут же затаскивает внутрь. Дом, ещё пару минут назад слишком тихий, в мгновение ока наполняется разговорами, шумом и смехом. И тёплой дружеской атмосферой. Хотя Сехун знает: пришли ещё не все гости. Он не слишком хорош в поддержании светской беседы, поэтому с облегчением выдыхает, когда слышит торопливые шаги на лестнице.

— Тао, Хань. Уже пришли?

Исин сбегает вниз, на ходу застегивая манжеты рубашки. На самом деле Сехун не совсем помнит, чей именно Лухан друг и как он познакомился с братьями, но зато прекрасно помнит, что внешность обманчива. Маленькое, будто кукольное, лицо, большие глаза и тонкие черты когда-то уже ввели его в заблуждение — и только потом он узнал, что этот мужчина, выглядящий его ровесником, на самом деле старше Исина.

— Получается, ждём ещё Кёнсу? — Чунмён спускается следом, и Сехун не может не улыбнуться, когда отмечает, насколько просто, но при этом стильно выглядит его друг. Он всегда считал, что Исин сделал лучший выбор из всех возможных. Эти двое удивительно подходили друг другу: Чунмён привнёс в жизнь Исина душевное спокойствие и домашний уют, а Исин в свою очередь научил его не только заботиться о других, но и позволять окружающим заботиться о себе. Чунмён мог казаться душой компании и быть легким на подъем, но Сехун прекрасно знал, сколько всего друг копит в себе, скрывая все переживания за вежливыми улыбками и неизменным «все в порядке». Но теперь, когда они видятся всего несколько раз в год, Сехун замечает, насколько друг изменился, и это делает его действительно счастливым.

Кёнсу приходит примерно через четверть часа — когда все наиболее интересные новости обсуждены, а первые поздравления озвучены.  
Сехун уже привычно открывает дверь и провожает в столовую новых гостей. Но если с Кёнсу Чунмён познакомил его ещё несколько лет назад, то парня, пришедшего вместе с ним, Сехун видит впервые.

— Цуаньчжэ! Ты все-таки пришёл!

Сехун машинально делает шаг в сторону, когда Чжентин пролетает мимо него и заключает мальчишку в крепкие объятия. Тот пытается, было, смущенно вывернуться, но Сехун по собственному опыту знает, что это не так-то просто. Он вопросительно приподнимает брови, когда Чжентин поворачивается к нему, и незаметно указывает на парня.  
Чжентин так же незаметно мотает головой и бьет себя по лбу.

— Сехун, познакомься, это Цуаньчжэ, сын Кёнсу и мой друг. Цуаньчжэ, это Сехун. Он кореец, но...

Сехун уже не слушает, что про него рассказывают, пытаясь осознать полученную информацию. Откуда у Кёнсу сын? Почему он первый раз не то что видит его, но и слышит о нем?  
Чжентин, видимо, заметив, наконец, его замешательство, аккуратно отводит его в сторону.

— Постарайся не спрашивать у них об этом, хорошо? Не самая удобная тема для обсуждения. Просто, понимаешь... Цуаньчжэ, он приютский, как и сам Су-гэ. И порой слишком застенчивый, так что ему сейчас наверняка дико неловко, но я все равно рад, что он пришёл. Он редко бывает у нас, говорит, что ему некомфортно в таком большом доме.

Что ж, Сехун его понимает. Его собственная небольшая квартира-студия тоже не идёт ни в какое сравнение с домом семьи Чжан.

— Всё, все в сборе? Мы можем пройти в гостиную? — оглядывает Чунмён всех присутствующих и собирается уже позвать их за стол, но Исин прерывает его на полуслове.

— Не совсем. Должен придти ещё один мой друг.

Для Чунмёна это явно сюрприз, как и для Сехуна, но он успевает заметить быстрый взгляд, которым обмениваются Исин с Чжентином, и непонимающе хмурится. Что это за гость такой, о котором даже Чунмён ничего не слышал? Да и все их близкие и друзья, собирающиеся в таком кругу из года в год, уже здесь.

Очередной за этот вечер звонок в дверь подсказывает ему, что сейчас он узнает ответ на этот вопрос.

— Сехун, откроешь? — Чжентин поднимает на него просящий взгляд. — А я пока помогу Чунмёну, отнесу напитки.

— Да без проблем, — обреченно вздыхает Сехун и идёт к двери. — Все равно весь вечер только этим и занимаюсь. Почему бы им не... Ты?!

Он изумленно запинается, когда узнает стоящего на пороге человека.

— Привет, — тому, судя по смущенной улыбке, не менее неловко. — Кажется, Сехун, да?

— Да. Привет, Кай.

Два и два постепенно начинают складываться в голове Сехуна в ещё нетвердое четыре, но как минимум в том, что пригласить Кая было идеей Чжентина, он не сомневается.

— Ты проходи! — он вовремя спохватывается, что держит гостя в дверях, и отходит в сторону. — Исин в гостиной, Чжентин тоже сейчас подойдёт. Не стесняйся так, здесь только тесный дружеский круг, — улыбается Сехун, замечая чужую нервозность.

— Вот именно.

— Прости?

Кай одергивает рукава рубашки и поправляет волосы.

— Я не совсем понимаю, почему в таком случае пригласили меня. Да, мы с Исином, конечно, давние знакомые, но не настолько близкие.

«Зато я понимаю», — мрачно думает Сехун, но решает, что лучше оставит Кая в неведении. Пусть уж тот думает, что Исин пригласил его из вежливости, чем что его сын решил поиграть в сваху.

— Кай-гэ, ты пришёл!

«Лёгок на помине», — Сехун косится на подошедшего Чжентина и отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

— Ай, офигел?! За что?!

— За все хорошее.

Конечно, на самом деле он не злится, да и Чжентин дуется не по-настоящему, но Сехун терпеть не может такие сюрпризы. Разумеется, он не против подобной встречи, а если уж быть совсем честным, он ей даже рад. Ещё при первом знакомстве Кай показался ему очень приятным парнем, и он бы не отказался узнать его получше. Но неужели нельзя было предупредить?! Он бы хоть как-нибудь подготовился, что ли...

Сехун останавливается на полпути к столовой и мысленно отвешивает ещё один подзатыльник — на этот раз себе.

— Ты чего? Всё в порядке?

Идущий сзади Чунмен трогает его за плечо.

— В полном.

 

***  
На самом деле переживал Сехун зря: вечер проходил довольно неплохо. После ужина и нескольких бокалов вина общение становится более непринужденным и оживлённым: Исин и Лухан обсуждают открытие новой клиники, которое Лухан планирует уже несколько лет, Сяотун развлекает Кёнсу светской беседой, Тао что-то с жаром доказывает посмеивающемуся над подобной эмоциональностью Чунмёну. Молодежь перебралась в гостиную, откуда время от времени доносятся хохот Джастина и ругательства Чжентина. Сам Сехун решает, что это неплохая возможность получше познакомиться с Каем, который явно не заинтересован ни в медицине, ни в воспитании детей. Зато оказывается на удивление общительным и легким на подъем, с приятным бархатным смехом и очаровательной улыбкой, вынуждающей Сехуна каждый раз отводить взгляд.

— Я себя чувствую, как на свадьбе, — хмыкает Кай, поворачиваясь к нему. Сехун непонимающе приподнимает брови.

— Что? Почему?

— Потому что мы с тобой как свидетели со стороны жениха и невесты, которые на этой самой свадьбе встречаются впервые в жизни и при этом весь праздник проводят рядом.

— Мы встречаемся не первый раз, — возражает Сехун, отмечая, правда, что что-то в этом сравнении все-таки есть.

— Не первый, — соглашается Кай и добавляет: — признаться, Чжентин меня тогда немного... озадачил.

— Ты не знал об отношениях Исина с Чунмёном? — понимающе не то утверждает, не то спрашивает Сехун, и Кай принимается задумчиво крутить бокал.

— Я знал только то, что он в разводе и что у него есть сын. Не пойми неправильно: меня не удивляют подобные отношения. Скорее, я не ожидал именно от него.

— Знаешь, — Сехун отрешенно переводит взгляд на другой конец стола: Исин как раз наклоняется к Чунмёну, чтобы сказать ему что-то, — мне кажется, это не то, чего можно ожидать — от себя или от других, неважно. Чунмён тоже никогда не планировал, что уедет в Китай, встретит здесь мужчину, влюбится в него и останется жить. Просто так сложилось, и я, признаться, этому рад.

Кай кивает и какое-то время молчит, видимо, обдумывая его слова. И, возможно, именно благодаря возникшей тишине звонок мобильного Исина привлекает внимание Сехуна. В другом случае он бы его даже не услышал в наполненной разговорами комнате, но так уж сложилось, что он отвлёкся на звук и посмотрел туда. Он не уверен, что кто-либо ещё из присутствующих это видел — всего две секунды, но Сехун успевает заметить, как меняется в лице Исин, раздраженно выключая телефон, и как мрачнеет Чунмён.

— Во всяком случае, я надеюсь, что у них все в порядке, — бормочет Сехун и, пока Кай не успевает ничего спросить, встаёт из-за стола. — Чунмён, у меня тут небольшая проблема... Не поможешь мне найти кое-что?

Тот поспешно поднимается со своего места, будто только и рад поскорее уйти, и проходит следом за ним на кухню. Сехун закрывает дверь и усаживает друга на стул.

— Рассказывай. Что у вас происходит.

— О чем ты? — голос Чунмёна звучит искренне, но настолько безэмоционально, что Сехун чувствует легкое раздражение от того, что его надеются обмануть подобным образом.

— Брось. Я все прекрасно видел. Кто ему звонил, что вы оба сами не свои?

Чунмён глубоко вздыхает и весь будто расслабляется, отбрасывая попытки спрятаться за маской невозмутимости, которая и без того совсем на нем не держалась.

— Жена, — неохотно признаётся он наконец, и Сехун не может скрыть своё удивление.

— Прекрасно. И судя по вашей реакции, это уже не первый раз?

Чунмён кивает и поднимает на него растерянный взгляд.

— Она уже какое-то время пытается наладить отношения. И, я так подозреваю, не знает обо мне. С одной стороны, мне, конечно, хотелось бы, чтобы и у Чжентина были хорошие отношения с матерью, и они с Исином не держали друг на друга обиды, но... Я не знаю, Сехун.

— Хён...

Он не помнит уже, когда обращался так к Чунмёну последний раз, но ему очень хочется что-нибудь сделать для этого человека, который старше его, но которого ему так хочется защищать.

— Ты не подумай, у нас правда все хорошо. Даже лучше, чем я мог мечтать. Честно говоря, сначала я думал, что ничего не выйдет. Уехать в другую страну, оставить позади почти сорок лет жизни, начать с чистого листа — и все это без каких-либо гарантий. Возможно, тебе будет странно это слышать, но порой, когда я задумываюсь, мне кажется, что я не являюсь по-настоящему частью этой семьи. Удачно вписавшимся дополнением — да. Поэтому я предпочитаю не думать, — с губ Чунмёна срывается короткий смешок, — а чувствовать. И чувствую, что счастлив. Правда счастлив. И хочу, чтобы он был счастлив тоже, — он отрешенно смотрит на закрытую дверь, за которой находятся люди, ставшие для него всем. — Он действительно заботится обо мне. Я чувствую его любовь и поддержку даже спустя все эти годы, и я знаю, что все будет хорошо. Тебе не нужно за меня волноваться, Сехунни.

Сехун смущенно опускает голову, когда Чунмён все же поворачивается к нему с ласковой улыбкой. Позабытое обращение растекается теплом в сердце, вызывая в памяти картины прошлого из, кажется, совсем другой жизни.

— А вот о себе ты бы лучше подумал, — продолжает тем временем Чунмён, и Сехун замечает сменившееся настроение и хитрую улыбку на его губах.

— О себе? — он удивленно смотрит на друга. — А что со мной?

— Что у вас с этим молодым человеком?

Сехун непонимающе хмурится.

— С каким? С Каем? Смеёшься, мы с ним видим друг друга второй раз в жизни! Не придумывай.

— А по-моему, ты ему все же симпатичен. Он почти весь вечер смотрит на тебя.

— Перестань, — Сехун закатывает глаза, — просто я здесь единственный человек его возраста, а он наверняка чувствует себя неловко среди такого количества незнакомых людей.

Чунмён ничего не отвечает на более чем логичное, на взгляд самого Сехуна, объяснение и лишь улыбается той самой понимающей улыбкой, которой может улыбаться только он. 

— Ладно, пойдём обратно, пока нас совсем не потеряли. И, Сехун, — Чунмен встаёт, поворачиваясь к нему, — спасибо тебе. Я правда рад, что ты сегодня с нами.

Сехун улыбается в ответ и кивает.

— Я тоже рад, что смог приехать. И ты иди, я тоже скоро вернусь.

Чунмён подозрительно смотрит на него, но ничего не спрашивает, молча возвращаясь в гостиную. Через оставшейся приоткрытой дверь Сехун видит, как Исин тут же обеспокоенно подходит к нему, и Чунмён мотает головой, видимо, на вопрос о том, не случилось ли что-нибудь, и просто обнимает его в ответ, шепча что-то на ухо. И что-то подсказывает Сехуну, что он знает, что это за слова.

Он устало садится на стул, прикрывая глаза. Такое чувство, будто его мир только что дал трещину: он искренне был уверен, что жизнь Чунмена если не идеальна, то как минимум не омрачена никакими проблемами в личной жизни. А тот, оказывается, всё это время держал в себе столько всего...

— Хэй.

Сехун вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда его уединение внезапно нарушают. Он вскидывает взгляд на стоящего в дверях Кая и выдавливает из себя улыбку.

— Все нормально? Ты так внезапно ушёл. 

— Да, все хорошо. Просто хотел поговорить с Чунмёном наедине. А ты чего?..

Кай улыбается и проходит на кухню, демонстрируя зажатую в руке полупустую бутылку виски.

— Решил, что тебе должно быть скучно сидеть здесь одному.

Сехун лишь смеётся подобному ребячеству.

— Знаешь, со стороны это выглядит так, будто мы, несовершеннолетние подростки, стащили с родительского стола алкоголь, чтобы выпить тайком от них.

— Ну, в некотором роде как-то так я себя сейчас и чувствую, даром что мне не нужно прятаться.

— Что, неужели разговоры о воспитании детей тебя не вдохновляют? — усмехается Сехун, доставая из шкафчика чистые стаканы. — И почему именно виски?

— У меня и так больше двадцати детей на попечении, с которыми приходится иметь дело каждый день, — фыркает Кай и садится рядом, ставя бутылку между ними. — А виски — потому что, как мне показалось, ты не самый большой ценитель вина: может, ты сам не замечал, но ты морщишься, когда пьёшь.

Сехун смущенно улыбается, осознавая очевидное: чтобы заметить подобную мелочь, Каю действительно нужно было смотреть на него весь вечер.

— Так... почему именно преподаватель? — переводит он тему, разливая алкоголь по стаканам.

— Мне нравится танцевать, плюс мне часто говорили, что я терпеливый и хорошо объясняю. Не знаю уж, насколько это правда, но, когда мне предложили эту должность, я решил, что глупо отказываться: другого такого шанса могло бы не быть.

Сехун кивает: он может это понять. Когда он сам уезжал на учебу в Китай, он рассуждал точно так же.

— А ты? — продолжает Кай. — Расскажешь, как познакомился с этой семьей?

На самом деле Сехун не очень любит говорить о себе, но прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, эта кухня с ее полумраком, доносящимися из гостиной приглушенными разговорами и остатками виски на двоих кажется самым уютным местом на свете. Сехун чувствует себя странно: ему одновременно и неловко, и до странного спокойно, а ещё очень не хочется возвращаться к остальным.  
Он делает обжигающий горло глоток и улыбается Каю.

— Это долгая и старая история...

***  
Кажется, они немного теряют счёт времени. Во всяком случае, Сехун крайне удивляется, когда Кёнсу заглядывает на кухню попрощаться.

— Уже уходите? — он растерянно встаёт на ноги, гадая, сколько же времени прошло. Вряд ли так уж много?

— Да, не будем злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Рад был увидеться, Сехун. И рад познакомиться, — Кёнсу протягивает Каю руку, и тот тоже спешит подняться, пожимая ее в ответ. 

Сехун слышит, как Чунмён с Исином прощаются с гостями, а когда поворачивается к Каю, тот непринужденно улыбается ему и засовывает руки в карманы, покачиваясь с носков на пятки.

— Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду, а то ещё до дома ехать... Проводишь меня?

— Конечно.

Он молча стоит у двери, пока Кай обувается, и думает о том, что это определенно один из самых странных вечеров в его жизни. И когда он решает, что более странным он уже стать не может, Кай выпрямляется и делает шаг к нему — слишком близко для того, чтобы было удобно протянуть руку, но идеально для того, чтобы поцеловать. Сехун изумленно дергается, но лишь впечатывается спиной в стену и машинально хватается за Кая в попытке удержать равновесие. Чужие губы горчат от выпитого виски, и, пожалуй, пьянящая горечь — это идеальная метафора для того, чтобы описать все то, что Сехун чувствует в данный момент.

— Зачем?

Это единственное, что он может сказать, когда Кай отстраняется. Всего на несколько миллиметров — Сехун до сих пор чувствует его дыхание на своих губах и не находит в себе сил открыть глаза.

— Потому что ты мне правда нравишься. И потому что я бы пожалел, если бы не сделал этого. 

Наверное, Сехун предпочёл бы этого не слышать. Наверное, он бы хотел, чтобы это оказался просто сиюминутный порыв. Наверное, так было бы легче, потому что...

— Кай, ты уже ухо... О боже, простите!

Сехун испуганно вздрагивает, оглядываясь на застывшего в не меньшем смущении Чунмёна, и отходит в сторону, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с Каем. Лишь бы не видеть сейчас выражение чужого лица и не прочитать на нем то ненужное, что сделает все только хуже.

— Все в порядке, я как раз хотел попрощаться. Пока. И передай Исину мою благодарность за приглашение.

Проходит несколько секунд, за Каем успевает захлопнуться дверь, а Сехун так и стоит, растерянно глядя перед собой, прежде чем до него доходит, что только что он слышал чистейший корейский.

— Чунмён... что это сейчас было?

Друг насмешливо приподнимает брови, складывая руки на груди.

— Не поверишь, но я хотел спросить то же самое.

— Не смешно. Кай — он... он кореец?

— Ну да. Вообще его зовут Ким Чонин. Просто переехал в Китай, как и я, — насмешка на лице Чунмёна сменяется искренним удивлением. — Стоп, ты хочешь сказать, что вы проговорили весь вечер, а ты этого не знал?!

Сехун мотает головой и устало трёт лицо. Ему кажется, что горечь поцелуя впитывается через губы глубже, ядом проникая внутрь.

— Подожди, — Чунмен хмурится и осторожно кладёт руку ему на плечо. — А он знает, что ты послезавтра возвращаешься в Сеул?

Сехун думает о том, как все это смешно. О том, что он предпочёл бы не слышать чужое признание и не придавать значения случившемуся. В конце концов, это же просто поцелуй. С кем не бывает, правда?

— Нет.

Он бы предпочёл и дальше обманывать самого себя и отрицать очевидное.

— Но какая разница? Это всё всё равно ничего не значит.

Только вот жалость: самому себе врать так же легко, как и другим, совершенно не выходит.


End file.
